If I Were A BoyGirl
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: One-shot. Dramione. Inspired by the song "If I Were A Boy Remix" by Beyonce featuring R. Kelly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay, so this was from a long time ago. Probably last year. Anyway, just wanted to post this up. As for my other story, I believe I have writer's block with that...so don't know when I will update. By the way, song is If I Were A Boy Remix by Beyonce ft. R Kelly.**

**Before reading, you should know this, the bold lyrics are Hermione's P.O.V. and _italic lyrics are Draco's P.O.V. _**

* * *

**If I Were A Boy/ Girl  
By grech8993**

**If I were a boy  
****Even just for a day**

Sometimes I wished I was a boy instead of a girl. At least then I wouldn't hurt. Let's face it, guys don't exactly have the kinds of emotional trauma that us women have. They could cheat and wouldn't feel any remorse towards it. They can get their way every time.

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go**

Unlike us, they don't exactly care what they look like in the morning or any day in the matter. While we, dress up and put on make-up for our men or to get a man. The fact that they're careless is what I envy at least.

**Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls**

They could just go out to the clubs and flirt with some hot girls; when at home they have someone waiting for them, worrying.

**I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they stick up for me**

They would have their mates with them every time sticking up for them for what ever reason it maybe. Sure, we also do that but it's different for them.

**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand**

I guess if I were truly a boy I could understand why they act like they do. I could understand what they go through.

**How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man**

Maybe at least then I could know both stories; how a girl loves a boy and how a boy loves a girl. Maybe then I would know what my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy was going through.

**I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts**

I know every time I talk to him he tries to pretend to listen. I wonder why and how, in the first place, he had manage to capture my heart. Was I too easy? I would always wonder what I really was too him. Did he really love me like he says or am I just hoping?

**When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted**

I sometimes had a feeling of leaving him because his lack of attention towards me, but other times I just ignored his behavior and wished that it was just a stand by and he'll change soon.

**And everything you had got destroyed**

But who was I kidding? That night I saw him with Pansy in a restaurant made me realize he didn't really love me.

* * *

**_If you were a boy  
Then girl you'd understand_**

Hermione just saw Pansy and I hanging out at a restaurant. I don't understand why she's so upset about it? So what if Pansy and I are hanging out? Can't friends eat out for dinner? It's not like I'm jealous when she eats over Potter's or Weasley's house. She's being utterly ridiculous!

"How could you Draco?" she asked me once I arrived home that night.

"Whoa," I raised my hands in caution, "What's going on?" I asked stepping towards her.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on?'" she placed her hands on her hips, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm talking about you and Pansy at the restaurant!" I sighed and stepped forward and tried to calm her down but she stepped back. "I thought you were over her?" she suddenly asked.

That got me all fired up. How could she believe that I still love Pansy? "I am!" I argued.

"Then why were you with her?" she asked softly.

"I….I just can't Hermione." I said shaking my head.

"My friends were right. You still love Pansy, don't you?"

**_You need to stop listening to your friends  
Love, respect and trust your man_**

I've been trying to tell her that it's all her friends bloody fault for brain washing her with false facts about me cheating on her. Can't she understand that she has her own piece of mind and just trust me? Sure I love her and I know she loves me back, but I'm just sick and tired of her not respecting my decisions and trust me.

"Your friends don't know a damn thing about me. Why would you even listen to them about such nonsense facts?"

**_So I go to clubs with the guys  
And sometimes flirt with the girls_**

"They're true though!" she argued, "You're out practically everyday!" she yelled before saying softly, "When was the last time we went out? Just the two of us?"

I knew she was right but her friends weren't, "But that doesn't mean that I'm cheating on you." I said softly.

Okay I admit, I go out with my mates a lot and even flirt with a couple of girls here and there, but those girls don't mean anything to me. I know some girls would think why would I flirt with other girls in the first place when I have such a beautiful girl waiting for me. Truth be told, I'm not sure. I guess habits die hard.

**_I should be able to roll out  
As long as I'm coming home to you  
And give you the world_**

But as long as I come home and give her my world, couldn't that matter? She should know that I love her to death and that I will never cheat on her, ever. I gave her my word when I asked her to be my girlfriend and yet, she still can't trust me.

**_But you are not a boy,  
So you don't have a clue_ **

It's not like she's a boy and could understand what we're going through. Us men, get contradicted by women because they think that we are all the same, but in fact we're not.

**_How I work and pay the bills  
Girl and everything I do is for you_ **

We pay the bills, we fix things for them, we help them when ever they ask for it but they're sometimes scared that we might mess things up. I just don't understand why we can't just understand one another and that she'll just listen.

* * *

**I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

"Then how come you wouldn't tell me why you were out with Pansy?" I argued.

"It's complicated…" he said looking the other way.

"Exactly my point." I said pointedly and started to go to my room.

He stood up and followed me, "Just because I still talk to my ex doesn't mean anything, Hermione. It's not like I argue about you and Ron hanging out together!"

"Ron and I are best friends! Besides, he's married unlike Pansy!" I yelled from behind me as I went to the closet and grabbed most of his stuff and threw it at him.

He tried to duck most of the stuff, but got hit by one of his Armani shoe right on the face. I didn't even care to look back and continued to sling stuff at him as he clutched his nose. "Ow!" he called out, "Hermione, please can we talk about this!" he yelled from the bed.

I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him, "You want to talk? Then let's talk!" I argued, folding my arms and raised my eyebrow, "Answer this simple question," I looked at him in the eye, "Why were you with Pansy Parkinson tonight?"

**If I were a Boy **

It was really a simple question, yet it took him a while to answer. I sighed and sat down on our bed.

* * *

**_If I were a Girl_**

Once the bleeding stopped, I kneeled down by the bed in front of her, "Hermione, I've been faithful to you since day one and now all of a sudden you accuse me of cheating?" I said to her softly, "You know I changed, right?" she didn't respond, "You know I would never cheat on you with anyone else. I love you."

* * *

**I would turn off my phone**

I didn't know what to say. Should I believe him or not? I mean I've seen through my very eyes that he had change but is that enough? I wish I just didn't see them together. I wish I could just turn the scene off just like rejecting an ex-boyfriend on the phone, but I just can't.

I looked at him, "Why should I believe you?" I whispered.

* * *

**_I wouldn't play games_ **

I don't know if I understood what she said was true or not, but she doesn't believe me? Why wouldn't see believe me? After all these years she tells me she doesn't trust me?

"What don't you believe," I asked, "That I love you?"

She looked down and sighed, "Draco for all these years I've been with you, I trust you to tell me the truth and if you can't tell me this single thing why should I believe you?" She whispered not looking up.

I lifted her chin up so that she was facing me, but she looked everywhere but me, "I'm not playing games, Hermione." I cupped both her cheeks so she could look at me properly, "I'm serious."

* * *

**Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone **

I looked back at him and whispered, "Then make me believe it." I took his hands in mines, "Just tell me the truth, Draco. Give me a reason why my friends are wrong about you, that you're not sleeping with somebody else and that I'm not sleeping alone for nothing. Make me believe that I should love you."

* * *

**_Girl you know that's wrong_ **

I dropped my hands from her face and stood up, "Hermione I'm not sleeping with anyone else other than you." I said before adding, "And your friends are wrong about me." She raised her eyebrows at me, "You know me better than them, don't you?"

* * *

**I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'll be faithful,  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home.**

I thought for a minute of what he had just said before replying, "Okay, imagine you're in my shoes and I in yours. How would you feel when I come home real late and you wait worriedly about me? Every single day this had happened since we've moved in together. How do you expect me to be calm about everything when your boyfriend doesn't even spend any time with you and you barely see him? How do you expect me to react?"

* * *

**_But you're not a boy,  
So you can't understand  
You are not a perfect woman  
And I am not a perfect man_ **

I groaned in frustration, "Hermione you know I have to work late because I'm saving up for our future. You know I desperately want to spend time with you. But you just don't understand what I've been going through. I'm sick of these arguments. You're well aware of my beings, so I can't understand why you be so concerned to suspect me cheating on you."

"If I were in your shoes, I-" She began but I cut her off.

"But your not me, Hermione." I shook my head, "I may have made some mistakes in my life that I'm not proud of, but I try my best to make it all better. You, of all people, should know that. Even you, Miss Perfectionist, make mistakes too."

* * *

**I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts **

Perfectionist?! He knows, I'm no perfectionist! Angered, I stood up and argued, "But your not listening to what I'm trying to say!" I complained, "Just tell me something logical about why you were with Parkinson, Draco." I whispered before pleading, "Just tell me."

He stared at me, then looked down and whispered, "Hermione…." he trailed off, "I just can't, not yet." He shook his head.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Why not now?! Why later?"

He looked up at me and shook his head, "It's complicated."

"Don't you know that this is complicated already?!" I argued, tears starting to form in my eyes.

* * *

**_(and I know how you feel)_**

"Hermione." I looked at her, noting her glassy eyes, before saying, "I swear to Merlin that I would never cheat on you."

* * *

**When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

I shook my head in frustration, now with tears running down my face. Why does he have to be so complicated?! Why can't he just tell me! I thought he trusted me? I thought he'd never lie to me? I thought he changed?

* * *

**_Said I'm sorry_**

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry." I came close to her to comfort her. I hate how I make her cry…

* * *

**It's a little too late for you to come back**

I opened my teary eyes, "Get out."

"What?" He asked as if he didn't hear me correctly.

This time I glared at him, "I said get out." I gritted my teeth.

"Hermione-" He began but I cut him off.

"I. Said. Get. Out!" I barked at him, pointing towards the door. With that, he stared at me for a minute before sighing and walked out the room and out of my life.

Once I heard the front door slam, I crumpled down on the floor and sobbed my heart out.

* * *

**_But I can't let you go  
Cause I'm too attached_ **

I looked back and saw the shadows of her bedroom window. I frowned and sighed as I placed my hand inside my pocket, grasping a tiny velvet box. If only she knew. If only I could have just told her why. If she only knew that I was only with Pansy to plan out Hermione and mine's anniversary. I thought before walking through the isolate streets I remembered by heart. There would be no use for remembering now. She doesn't love me anymore. If I ever came back, she would never believe me now…

* * *

**If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**

Crumpled down on the floor, I stared at the photo of Draco and I on the floor, shattered just like our relationship. How could this happen? How could he just leave like that? Why couldn't he just understand my pain?

**But you're just a boy**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEW!!!! Please?**


End file.
